(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antenna assembly, in particular to an antenna assembly for mobile telephone.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the mobile telephone is growing in popularity. The mobile makes it possible for a calling party to reach another party, wherever the receiving party may be. However, the ringing sound of the mobile may sometimes be disturbing. For instance, when the receiving party is attending a meeting, it is undesirable to let the ringing sound be heard by other attendees. If the ringing sound is turned off, some important emergency message may be missed.
It has been suggested to use a flashing warning light to alert the receiving party of an incoming call. This flashing light is activated upon the reception of the electromagnetic radiation transmitted by the calling party. The flashing light is usually emitted from a light emitting diode. The light emitted from the light emitting diode is usually weak and monotonous. This kind of light indicator does not appeal to young people.
Furthermore for a mobile telephone, it is important to conserve battery power. This is another consideration for a mobile telephone user.
An object of the present invention is to provide a warning light indicator to alert the receiving party of an incoming telephone call. Another object of this invention is to install a warning light indicator inside an antenna assembly. Still another object of this invention is to provide an artistic warning light indicator. A further object of this invention is to conserve battery power of a mobile telephone.
These objects are achieved by installing a laser diode inside the antenna assembly of a mobile telephone. The radio frequency signal picked up by the antenna is rectified to produce a direct current for lighting the laser diode. The antenna assembly has a transparent window for the light from the laser diode to emit. The emitted light from the laser diode is passes through a template to pattern the emitted light to be more artistic and appealing to young users.